My Little Princess Boy
by castelandcaramella
Summary: Yunjae, Yoosumin, VERY LITTLE Kimin. Bagaimanakah rasanya jika mempunyai pacar yang terlalu mengidolakan artis melebihi pacarnya sendiri? WARNING! YAOI, BOYXBOY, DEATH CHARACTER, COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

"Ohh…" erang seorang lelaki yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nya. Dia membuka mata nya yang sedikit berat. Sekilas senyuman terkembang dari bibir nya. Orang itu ada disamping nya.

"Sudah bangun, Junsu _ssi_?" sapa nya lembut sambil mengecup lembut kening Junsu. Namja anggun tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan. Lelaki itu juga membelaikan tangan nya di kening Junsu.

Sungguh, ini hal yang begitu luar biasa. Atau dia hanyalah bermimpi. Hm, rasa nya tidak. Dia bisa merasakan napas lelaki itu mengenai wajah nya. Junsu melayangkan senyuman lagi, kali ini dia menunjukkan gigi-gigi rapi nya. "Cepat pakai bajumu dan bangunlah, Yoochun-i. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Junsu melirik jam digital yang ada di atas meja samping ranjang mereka. Pukul delapan lebih dua puluh tiga menit. Mata nya terbelalak kaget menatap Yoochun yang hanya menaikkan alis nya. Junsu mendecak dan mengganti posisi nya menjadi duduk. "Hari ini ada ulangan! Cepat mandi atau kita akan diskors!" bentak nya sembari membuka selimut yang dipakai Yoochun.

"Oh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam! Kenapa kau tak pakai celana mu? Cepat ke kamar mandi!" geli Junsu membalikkan badan nya. Wajah nya memerah menunggu Yoochun untuk melesat ke kamar mandi dalam. Semburat merah juga terpancar di pipi Yoochun yang tak mengira jika Junsu akan menarik selimut nya.

"B-baik…" ungkap Yoochun.

Perawakan tinggi, putih, dan elegan. Seorang yang begitu diidolakan banyak orang. Lampu-lampu blitz dari kamera paparazi dan netter terus menyinari langkah nya. Ya, dialah Kim Jaejoong, model majalah papan atas yang kini sedang naik daun. Bersama asisten pribadi nya yang selalu setia menemani dan melayani nya, kemana pun ia pergi, apa pun yang ia minta.

"Well done! Sekali lagi, dengan sedikit arogant…" perintah seorang photograper kepada Jaejoong yang begitu antusias mengikuti arahan nya. Ia bergaya dengan begitu maksimal, mencondongkan kepala nya sedikit ke atas. "Good job! Istirahat lima menit!" kata photograper paruh baya itu lagi.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan menerima sebotol air mineral dari asisten nya di balik tempat pemotretan.

"Aww…" keluh nya tiba-tiba. Ia memegangi kaki nya yang baru saja tersandung oleh belitan kabel disekitar nya.

"Kau kenapa, Jaejoong-i? B-biar aku tolong pijat kaki mu—" ucap asisten nya dengan penuh perhatian menyentuh kaki tuan nya.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit, Yunho-ah? Aku ini tuan mu…" bentak Jaejoong memotong ucapan asisten nya. Ia memalingkan wajah nya dengan sombong. Yunho yang sedikit terkejut mencoba untuk mengembalikan keadaan. "Ma-maaf, Jaejoong _ssi_…"

Ya, meskipun Jaejoong dan Yunho sebenar nya berusia sama, namun seperti nya model itu sungguh tak menyukai nama nya disebut dengan begitu kasar. Sifat nya yang selalu angkuh pada Yunho, tak membuat lelaki itu kesal pada nya. Justru dia hanya melayangkan senyuman manis pada tuan nya.

"Tolong pijat betis ku…" pinta Jaejoong memberikan kaki nya pada Yunho untuk dipijat. Para penata rias nya memolesi wajah nya dengan bedak lagi yang luntur terkena peluh.

Yunho sesekali menatap Jaejoong yang terus membuang muka pada nya. Beberapa saat ia mulai termenung menatap wajah yang cantik itu, sangat anggun. Bibir nya yang merah, kulit nya yang halus, bahkan mata nya yang sangat menawan. Sungguh seorang idola Asia. Namun lama-kelamaan, dia mulai masuk dalam dunia khayalan nya yang membuat tekanan pada pijatan nya melemah.

"Hei, apa kau bisa memijat dengan benar?" bentak Jaejoong yang membuat lamunan Yunho buyar. Jaejoong menarik kembali kaki nya dengan kasar dan berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. Mata nya yang indah memandang aneh Yunho yang sama sekali tidak merasa kesal.

_Hm, memang seharus nya begitu._ Pikir nya.

"Maafkan aku…" mohon Yunho yang mengambil kembali botol minum Jaejoong di atas meja.

Tanpa ada jawaban, super model tersebut langsung kembali menuju tempat pemotretan karena sudah mendapat peringatan dari si photograper.

"Lain kali lakukan pekerjaan mu dengan benar. Aku tak mau kau permalukan ku seperti tadi…" ucap Jaejoong berjalan mendahului asisten nya menuju ke mobil.

Yunho yang hanya mengikuti nya dari belakang tersenyum dengan sangat menyesal. Dia salah. Selalu salah. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Tanpa Jaejoong saja sebenar nya dia sudah bisa bekerja sebagai karyawan bank swasta terkenal Korea. Tapi ia tak melakukan itu. Melayani seorang Kim Jaejoong merupakan suatu yang sangat berharga bagi nya. Meskipun harus terus diperlakukan seperti ini.

Lelaki itu membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dikursi sebelah kanan depan mobil. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kursi kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil tersebut dan menancapkan gas nya. Baru beberapa meter dari tempat Jaejoong pemotretan tadi, ponsel model itu berdering. Lelaki cantik tersebut menatap layar ponsel untuk memastikan siapa yang menelpon nya.

"Yoboseyo, Junsu _dongsaeng_…" ucap nya begitu lembut sembari menatap lurus jalan dari balik kaca mobil. "Ya, Hyung! Aku dapat dua tiket menonton konser Revolt dari teman ku. Hyung mau menemani ku besok malam?"

"Revolt? Ah… Band musik milik Shim Changmin itu ya? Hm… Mianhae dongsaeng… Jeongmal Mianhae. Hyung sebenar nya ingin sekali melihat nya. Tapi besok hyung ada pemotretan untuk majalah Jepang yang pemotretan nya ada di Korea."

"Lagi? Bukankah minggu lalu hyung sudah melakukan nya?"

"Ya. Hyung menandatangani kontrak untuk kedua kali nya. Tapi kau bisa menonton nya dengan Yoochun-i kan?"

"Ah, benar… Tapi dia sebenarnya dia benci sekali dengan Shim Changmin. Tapi mungkin aku bisa bujuk dia. Gamsahamnida, Hyung." tutup Junsu dari balik telepon Jaejoong.

"Ne~ Chonmaneyo…" ucap Jaejoong kepada adik kandung nya, Kim Junsu.

Jaejoong menutup flip ponsel nya dan memasukkan nya kembali ke dalam celana jeans hitam nya. Seperti biasa, dia tak pernah mengajak bicara Jung Yunho yang sedari tadi juga fokus pada setir nya sore itu. Mungkin dia harus lebih mencair kan suasana dengan lelucon nya. Tapi mungkin tidak. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah memperdulikan perhatian nya. "Dia…" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Junsu _ssi_?" tanya Yunho basa-basi—tentu saja dia sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan tuan nya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia sangat mengidolakan Changmin. Hm… aku sangat menyesal tak bisa menemani nya." Jaejoong menjawab dengan penuh penyesalan. Pandangan nya terus mengamati jalanan yang cukup padat. Yunho menghela napas sembari tersenyum. "Kalau kau memang harus melakukan kewajiban mu sebagai model, lakukan lah dengan profesional. Lagipula kau sudah terlanjur menandatangi kontrak itu kan?" lanjut Yunho.

"Hm, ya…" kata Jaejoong akhir nya.

Junsu terlihat repot menyiapkan sereal, mencuci piring-piring dan pakaian yang menumpuk belum ia seterika. Tapi untunglah, kekasih nya Yoochun mau membantu nya untuk menggantikan nya menuangkan sereal-sereal ke dalam mangkuk.

Namun saat Yoochun kembali menuju ruang tengah, dia menemukan dua buah tiket merah tergeletak di atas meja telepon. Ia membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di sekitar tiket tersebut. Tapi tetap saja ia tak mengerti tiket apa itu. "Junsu _ssi_, tiket apa ini?" tanya Yoochun dari kejauhan. Junsu yang tampak sedang memberesi piring-piring segera mendatangi Yoochun.

"Ah, itu. Itu band Revolt. Aku dapat dari tempat teman ku… Kau mau menemani ku?" tanya Junsu tampak memelas pada kekasih nya. Yoochun mengernyit dan mengalihkan pandangan nya setelah mendengar nama Revolt. "Band milik Shim Changmin itu?" tanya nya.

"I-iya… Yoochun-i, k-kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Cih! Aku tak sudi melihat tampang nya itu! Membuat ku mual saja!" bual Yoochun tak tahan.

"Oh… Aku mohon. Sekali saja. Ya…" pinta Junsu membelai pundak Yoochun sambil terus memandangi mata nya. Cukup lama untuk membuat lelaki itu menyetujui nya. Melihat Junsu yang seperti nya betul-betul memohon, akhirnya Yoochun mengangguk meskipun enggan.

"Tapi hanya kali ini…"

Mata Junsu sungguh berbinar mendengar itu. Dia memeluk tubuh kekasih nya dengan kegirangan. Yoochun yang hanya diam akhir nya membelai pelukan itu dengan lembut.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemen nya dengan gontai. Walaupun ini belum tengah malam, namun dia sangat lelah. Dia sudah berada di beberapa tempat pemotretan sejak matahari belum menampakkan diri nya. Mata nya mulai sembab. Di belakang nya, tentu saja ada Yunho yang membawakan tas-tas nya yang sangat-sangat berat. Asisten nya itu tak pernah tahu apa isi dari tas-tas tersebut—karena pasti Jaejoong akan marah jika ia tahu Yunho telah membuka nya. Ia mengikuti Jaejoong hingga ke kamar nya dan menaruh tas itu di samping lemari pakaian.

Model profesional yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di kamar nya, merebahkan tubuh nya di ranjang sambil membuka beberapa kancing baju bagian atas. Mata nya terpejam. Sebetulnya Yunho sudah bekerja bersama nya selama tiga bulan, namun ia belum pernah melihat wajah asli dari Kim Jaejoong. Dan saat ini, ia sedang melihat nya. Lelaki cantik itu tertidur dengan wajah yang bahkan lebih indah dari sewaktu dia terbangun.

Langkah Yunho mencoba untuk mendekati ranjang Jaejoong secara perlahan. Melihat sisi lain dari tuan nya. Pandangan nya tak lepas dari wajah sosok yang sebenar nya lembut itu. Oh, kenapa diri nya yang sebenar nya penuh dengan kedamaian tersebut, membuat nya sendiri berubah menjadi Jaejoong yang penuh dengan angkuh, kasar dan tak punya hati?

Dan lagi, Yunho kembali mendekatkan diri nya di dekat Jaejoong. Hingga ia tak sadar, jika tubuh dan kepala nya hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja dengan namja itu. Mata nya tak lepas memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

Napas Yunho yang beraroma permen karet blueberry pemberian Jaejoong mengeai wajah nya. Hal itu membuat mata nya terbuka dan terperanjat kaget. "Demi Tuhan! Sedang apa kau?" bentak Jaejoong memposisikan diri nya menjadi berdiri. Secara refleks, Yunho pun menjauh beberapa langkah dari lelaki di hadapan nya. "A-a-aku… aku hanya—" Yunho mencoba untuk menyanggah nya. Tapi usaha nya gagal oleh bentak Jaejoong yang lebih keras.

"Tempat mu bukan disini, Bodoh! Cepat pergi keluar atau aku akan memecat mu!" Jaejoong murka dan membentang kan lengan kiri nya untuk mengusir asisten nya sendiri yang telah lancang. Degup jantung dan otot di pelipis nya makin lama berdenyut makin cepat. Ia juga mengepalkan kedua tangan nya kencang-kencang. Entah kenapa pipi nya memerah.

Yunho berlari keluar dari koridor apartemen milik tuan nya. Oh tidak… napas nya semakin berat—tentu saja, karena dia berlari—ditambah dengan jantung nya yang cepat. Bukan karena ia lelah, tapi ia gugup. Kepala nya mulai pening.

_Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Bodoh Yunho! Kau memang bodoh!_ Marah Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala nya. Dengan refleks dia meraih ponsel yang ada di atas kasur nya dan kembali duduk. Sejenak dia berpikir, siapa yang akan ia hubungi? Jari nya terus memutar-mutar badan ponsel tersebut ditangan nya. Mungkin Yoochun? Ia harus memastikan agar lelaki itu mau menemani adik nya menonton konser.

Ia menempelkan bebda berwarna merah keunguan tersebut di telinga nya. Menunggu nada sambung yang sedang berdering. Akhir nya orang yang ia maksud untuk ditelpon pun mengangkat nya.

"Ne, Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo. Yoochun-i?" sapa balik Jaejoong.

"Oh, Hyung... Joesonghamnida. Tadi aku tak melihat nama mu di layar ponsel…"

"Sudahlah… Yoochun-i, apa Junsu _ssi_ sudah memberitahumu tentang tiket itu?"

Yoochun menghela napas nya lagi dengan enggan sebelum ia menjawab nya, "Ne. Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Aku sangat menyesal tidak dapat menemani nya. Kau mau kan menggantikan ku untuk menemani Junsu?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat perhatian dan peduli terhadap adik nya.

Memang, Jaejoong dan Junsu sangat dekat, meskipun jadwal pekerjaan Jaejoong sungguh luar biasa banyak. Salah satu diantara mereka pasti akan menghubungi satu sama lain.

Ayah ibu nya yang bercerai dan telah lama pergi meninggalkan mereka sendiri di dalam rumah. Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut, ibu mereka ditemukan meninggal di gang kecil daerah Cheongju karena bunuh diri. Dia mengiris pergelangan tangan nya hingga urat nadi nya putus. Sedangkan ayah mereka dikabarkan menjadi pemabuk berat. Hal itu disebabkan oleh masalah hutang piutang dan krisis ekonomi di keluarga mereka. Jaejoong yang terpaksa menerima tawaran menjadi seorang model dari paman sahabat nya di SMA, meskipun itu bukanlah tujuan nya untuk hidup.

Kesukaan mereka juga hampir sama, yaitu band Revolt. Band beragensi di Jepang yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Mereka mengusung tema pop-rock dan elektronik. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong sangat kecewa saat ia tak bisa menemani adik nya untuk menonton konser.

"Hm… Ya." Yoochun menjawab dengan nada yang datar.

Sorakan-sorakan para penonton memenuhi ruangan indoor di Seoul. Semua menantikan idola mereka yang akan tampil sebentar lagi. Begitu pula dengan lelaki yang menggandeng erat tangan kekasih nya yang tampak mengernyit. Junsu memasuki ruangan VVIP dari tiket yang ia dapat. Sungguh, dia begitu dekat dengan panggung. Sehingga tangan nya saja seperti bisa menyentuh kaki sang penyanyi. Dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapat kan tiket tersebut dari teman nya.

"Yoochun-i. Aku sangat senang…" ucap Junsu begitu semangat. Yoochun hanya mendengus pekan dan menanggapi nya, "Ya. Aku bisa lihat itu…"

Gelegar sorak sorai menyeruak hingga ke sudut ruangan indoor yang luas itu ketika lampu panggung sudah mulai meredup. Suara gebukan drum memulai penampilan pertama Revolt yang disertai dengan riuhan penggemar Revolt, Revolution. Tak ingin kalah dari yang lain, Junsu juga ikut berlompat-lompatan. Yoochun yang merasa tak nyaman dengan band tersebut terus saja membuang muka ke sudut lain di indoor itu.

_As long as I know… You are so wonderful in my life… _

Changmin bernyanyi dengan suara lengkingan tinggi dan aksi panggung yang begitu atraktis. Membuat semua wanita yang melihat nya terbius oleh pesona seorang SHIMpony of Revolution—begitu sebutan untuk Shim Changmin. 

"Kyaaaa~ Changmin-ah!" seru Junsu yang membuat Yoochun muak terdesak-desak oleh penonton lain.

Sebuah keajaiban datang pada Junsu. Vokalis tersebut bernyanyi sambil mengerlingkan mata nya kepada Junsu. Tak hanya itu, setelah lagu pertama sukses dibawakan, Changmin sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan para penonton. "Malam Revolution!" teriak nya disambut riuhan orang-orang yang sangat bersemangat.

"Malam ini aku tak akan bernyanyi sendirian, karena aku akan mengundang satu penonton untuk menemani ku bernyanyi…" kata nya sambil menunjuk Junsu yang terkejut.

"Kau. Maju lah…"

Mimpi indah yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh seorang fans untuk bisa bernyanyi dengan idola nya, bukan? Ini yang kini dirasakan Junsu. Namun disamping nya, wajah Yoochun begitu kecut. Bahkan terasa berat untuk menelan ludah nya sendiri. Cemburu. Junsu memandang Yoochun sekilas dengan berbinar-binar dan menuju ke atas panggung. Senyuman kering Yoochun lontarkan untuk kekasih nya yang sedang bahagia itu.

Sorakan kembali memenuhi isi indoor Seoul itu. Semua menyerukan kata "Revolt" ketika Changmin sudah menggandeng tangan Junsu erat. Hantaman keras serasa memukul kepala Yoochun melihat pandangan Junsu begitu mengarah pada Changmin.

"Kita akan bernyanyi One More Time. Kau bisa?" tanya Changmin menatap Junsu yang menggangguk antusias. "Baiklah…" kata sang vokalis yang memulai lagu nya. Semua penonton kembali ikut menyanyi dan menaikkan tangan mereka sesuai dengan irama lagu. Tentu saja, kecuali Park Yoochun yang berdiri kaku di posisi nya sembari terus mengumpat di dalam hati nya.

Setelah lagu berhenti, sebuah bisikan kecil hinggap di telinga Junsu. "Ada pertemuan eksklusif sesudah konser. Temui aku di ruang ganti ku…" bisik Changmin yang kembali membuat Junsu seperti kejatuhan seribu bintang.

"Changmin-ah… Suatu keajaiban bisa bertemu dengan mu." kata Junsu yang tak bisa melepaskan tatapan nya. Yoochun menunggu dengan begitu bosan di ujung koridor. Dia melipat kedua tangan nya di dada dan terus mengawasi mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Hahahaaa… Aku juga sebenar nya menyukai mata mu ketika aku pertama melihat mu."

Junsu mengerutkan kening nya lagi, bibir nya menganga lagi. Berharap dia tak akan bangun jika ini benar-benar sebuah mimpi. Lagi-lagi Changmin, sang vokalis sekaligus gitaris itu mengeluarkan senyuman maut nya yang membuat Junsu terpesona. "Jujur saja, aku menyukai mu…" ucap superstar itu lirih.

"C-Changmin-ah…" jawab Junsu yang terus terhipnotis oleh sesosok Changmin.

Yoochun berjalan dengan begitu cepat menuju ke mobil. Junsu tak bisa menyamakan irama langkah kekasih nya. Berkali-kali Junsu mendecak kesal terhadap kelakuan aneh Yoochun. "Yoochun-i… Park Yoochun, Hei!" panggil Junsu yang tak digubris Yoochun.

Dia hanya Membuka pintu nya untuk dia sendiri dan duduk di depan setir mobil. Ia menggeram dan menggenggam erat gagang setir. ""Yoochun-i. Lihat aku!" Junsu duduk di samping Yoochun dengan perasaan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" bentak Yoochun tak tahan.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau bawa aku kesini? Kau tahu aku tak suka dengan Revolt! Dan lagi, kau minta aku untuk menunggu mu berduaan dengan Shim Changmin!" bentak Yoochun lagi.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau seperti tak tahu saja reaksi seorang fans kepada idola nya!"

"Memang! Karena aku tak punya idola!"

Jawaban aneh dari Yoochun membuat lelaki di samping nya hanya menyeringai. Ia tak dapat menjawab semua kata-kata Yoochun. Hanya sebuah gelengan kepala dan sebuah tatapan kosong yang memandang ke jendela samping. Melototi dedaunan yang masih bertengger di tangkai nya.

Masih di ruang tengah, Jaejoong menghadap televisi yang semua acara nya memuakkan. Ia terus menekan-nekan tombol remote untuk memindahkan dari channel satu ke channel lain nya. Tapi tetap saja tak ada acara yang membuat nya berhenti untuk menekan tombol di remote. Secara tak sengaja mata nya menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang menyiap-nyiap kan makanan untuk nya. Entah kenapa begitu melihat lelaki itu, jantung nya berdegup cepat. Urat di ujung kaki nya menjadi tegang dan tubuh nya terasa panas dingin.

"Mau sarapan?" tawar Yunho yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengamati nya. Ia pun tersenyum.

Jaejoong gelagapan. Secepat mungkin ia memindah bola mata nya kembali ke televisi. Yunho tersenyum lagi. Ia menaruh piring nasi goreng dan kimchi di atas meja makan.

"Mau sarapan atau tidak?" tanya Yunho lagi. Dia masih tersenyum geli melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang begitu aneh. Si model itu mendecak sebelum akhirnya ia berkata 'iya'. Tubuh jangkung nya berdiri menuju ke kursi makan bersama Yunho. Mereka tinggal di kamar apartemen yang berbeda, namun Yunho sering sekali mendatangi kamar Jaejoong, mungkin waktu nya lebih sering ia gunakan untuk mengunjungi kamar Jaejoong daripada di kamar nya sendiri.

Tangan Jaejoong ingin mengambil sendok sop ayam ginseng di depan nya, bersamaan dengan Yunho yang akan mencicipi sop buatan nya itu. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bertumpangan pada satu obyek. Aliran darah di denyut jantung Jaejoong serasa mengalir dengan cepat menuju ujung ubun-ubun nya. Tak satu pun gerakan yang ia buat. Begitu pun dengan Yunho yang tak berani memandang mata Jaejoong. Kini mereka merasa hanyut dalam diri mereka satu sama lain.

"Ma… Maaf, Jaejoong _ssi_." ungkap Yunho sembari menarik tangan nya dari atas tangan Jaejoong. "Ne, g-gwaenchana…" balas Jaejoong yang muka na berubah menjadi merah.

Mereka menelan makanan mereka dengan kaku. Suasana terasa tak nyaman. Yunho tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia mencoba memberikan lelucon yang ia harap akan merubah atmosfer yang ada di tempat itu.

"Jaejoong _ssi_… Aku ingin memberimu tebak-tebakkan. Hewan, hewan apa yang paling sadis?" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang kini melirik nya. Lelaki cantik itu berpikir sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban nya. Tak selang beberapa lama, akhir nya ia menyerah juga. "Haah… aku tak tahu."

"Ayam bakar Seoul…"

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya lagi. "Hah?"

"Gile aje… Emang ayam siape bisa bakar Seoul?" jelas Yunho dengan logat asli nya (maklum, ceritanya dia udah lama tinggal di Jakarta, _red_)

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar logat Yunho yang super aneh. Yunho senang bisa membuat Jaejoong akhir nya senang dengan lelucon nya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mata Jaejoong berhenti pada pandangan Yunho. Mereka kembali tersenyum.

"Akhir nya kau bisa tertawa dengan ku, Jaejoong _ssi_…" ucap lelaki yang ada di depan Jaejoong.

"Hmm, kau pikir aku tidak bisa tertawa, heh?"

Yunho tertawa lagi melihat wajah model lelaki cantik tersebut. Kini rasa nya ia sudah sangat dekat dengan tuan yang selalu membuat nya sedikit kesal. Dia senang bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong dari sisi yang jarang ia lihat. Ah, tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Ponsel Jaejoong berdering lagi. Lelaki tersebut berlari meraih ponsel nya.

"Yoboseyo, Junsu-ah?"

"Hyung! Hyung!" teriak Junsu dari balik telepon nya.

"Astaga, Junsu-ah… Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong ikut panik mendengar adik nya berteriak begitu histeris.

"D-dia… Dia!" teriak Junsu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Secepat mungkin Jaejoong melesat menuju kamar nya dan mengambil jaket bulu beruang putih nya yang menggantung di balik pintu. Dengan langkah yang cepat, ia pergi ke depan pintu apartemen. Yunho mengamati tingkah tuan nya dengan bingung. Tubuh nya dengan refleks ikut berdiri menghampiri Jejoong di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka. Tapi sebelum Jaejoong melangkah keluar apartemen nya, Junsu kembali menjawab telepon nya, "Changmin-ahhh! Dia sangat tampan!" ucap bocah itu tanpa merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kakak nya kepanikan.

Jaejoong mendengus keras. Bibir nya mengernyit seperti baru saja menelan obat pahit tanpa air. Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi mereka masing-masing. Karena lorong apartemen cukup sepi, suara Junsu saat berteriak dari balik telepon cukup terdengar oleh telinga Yunho. Lelaki jangkung di samping 'Sang Super Model' itu hanya menahan tawa nya.

"Halo, Hyung?" sapa Junsu lagi untuk memastikan apakah kakak nya tersebut masih menempelkan ponsel nya di telinga.

"I-Iya Junsu _ssi_… Dia memang tampan." ucap Jaejoong menutupi kekesalan nya sembari masuk lagi ke apartemen nya, disusul Yunho yang menyilangkan tangan nya di dada.

"Hyung sih tidak ikut kemarin…" kata Junsu lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku ada pemotretan. Kau ada dimana? Tidak takut Yoochun mendengar ucapan mu?"

"Hyung… Aku ada di kantin sekolah. Tenang saja, dia ada di lapangan basket… Sudah ya, nanti sore aku ke sana." tutup Junsu kekanakan dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku celana nya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalikkan badan nya. Mata nya menangkap Yunho yang sedang meregangkan otot-otot lengan nya dalam posisi memunggungi Jaejoong. Lagi lagi, jantung Jaejoong terasa tak nyaman. Semua pembuluh darah nya seperti membeku begitu melihat yunho yang begitu gagah nya. Apalagi saat Yunho membalikkan badan nya menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi bersikap aneh. Dia mendekati Jaejoong yang mematung menatap nya. Ia menaikkan alis nya dan mencoba untuk mendekati kepala nya pada Jaejoong perlahan-lahan. Tak disangka Yunho, ternyata lelaki dingin itu juga menutup mata nya. Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mendaratkan tangan nya di pundak Jaejoong. Begitu lama mereka berdua menikmati hal itu. Kecupan yang lembut membuat Jaejoong kehilangan kesadaran nya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho-ah!" kata Jaejoong akhir nya dan tiba-tiba mendorong keras tubuh Yunho sehingga ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Jaejoong.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Le-lebih baik apa? Ke-kenapa kau—" Jaejoong terbata-bata dan tak sanggup menatap Yunho.

"Kau menyukai nya kan? Ehm, biar ku perjelas. Sebenar nya kau menyukai aku melakukan nya kan?" Yunho tampak sungguh percaya diri. Bola mata Jaejoong berputar ke segala arah untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Sudah lah, kau suka kan?" Yunho berkata dengan memaksa.

"Yu-Yunho… Sudahlah! Aku mau istirahat." Jaejoong menjawab dengan gugup dan berlalu dari Yunho, yang seperti nya sudah mengerti jawaban yang sebenarnya dari Jaejoong.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oppa… Hahaha, kau lucu sekali…" tawa seorang perempuan yang berada dalam rangkulan hangat Yoochun yang juga tertawa. "Yuri-ah… Kau sangat cantik hari ini." ucap Yoochun lagi yang membuat sebuah rona merah mewarnai pipi putih Kwon Yuri. Tangan nya memukul pelan dada Yoochun.

Suasana kelas sewaktu istirahat seperti biasa, ramai dan berantakan. Tentu saja karena ulah para anak buah geng yang dipimpin oleh Park Yoochun. Mereka melepar kertas, menaruh stiker di atas kursi agar menempel pada bokong Park Jungsoo _ssi_, guru matematika yang sangat mengantukkan. Namun Yoochun dan Yuri hanya duduk tertawa bersama di pojok kelas.

Sebelum bel berdering, Junsu yang berjalan bersama kedua sahabat nya, Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae, menuju ke kelas mereka. Betapa perih nya saat mata bening Junsu melihat Yoochun yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasih kedua Yoochun. Tapi dia harus mengakui nya, tak mungkin ia berada dalam pelukan Yoochun menggantikan Yuri. Itu sangat konyol. Wajah _innocent_ nya menutupi perasaan nya saat Yoochun tak menggubris kedatangan nya. Dan selama ini, ia hanya mengaku sebagai teman masa kecil dan teman se apartemen Yoochun saja.

"Astaga, kenapa mereka ini? Hei!" bentak Sungmin ketika Kim Jonghyun baru saja melesat di depan nya. Hyukjae hanya menghela napas nya dan menoleh ke arah Junsu yang sedari tadi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan terus memandang kearah Yoochun dan Yuri. "Hei, Junsu _ssi_… Kau ini kenapa? Kau menyukai Yuri ya?" goda Hyukjae sambil menyodok rusuk Junsu yang kemudian berpaling melihat nya.

Dengan gelagapan Junsu menggeleng dan membalas sodokan Hyukjae yang berhasil menghindar.

"Tidak. Dasar…"

_Yoochun-i… Bagaimanapun aku tetap mencintai mu._ Batin Junsu tersenyum kelut dalam tundukkan nya.

Sekali tegukan. Tidak. Berkali-kali tegukan air putih masuk ke dalam tenggorokkan sang superstar. Peluh menetes membasahi lengan baju nya. Mata nya tampak menyipit menyapu keadaan di sekeliling nya. Seseorang menghampiri nya dan berkata, "kenapa kau meminum air putih terus? Ini… Minumlah soda ku…" tawar nya menyodorkan sekaleng soda di atas meja.

"Sudah, Kyuhyun-i… Terimakasih. Cukup air putih saja." tolak Changmin dengan lembut pada sang pianis Revolt.

"Ya, Hyung! kau ini hidup sangat sehat. Cobalah teguk sedikit soda dingin itu. Tak berpengaruh besar kan pada kesehatan mu?" ucap sang gitaris yang sedang membenahi rambut pendek nya. Changmin hanya tersenyum kering.

"Tidak usah, Minho-na. Sebenar nya ada alasan lain aku melakukan ini."

Changmin kembali memandang sebotol air putih di atas tangan nya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum mengingat sesuatu hal yang pernah ia alami. Sesuatu yang indah. Mungkin ini yang membuat nya selalu tersenyum disaat ia berada dalam kesendirian.

Sebuah tepukan keras menimpa pundak nya, membuat pikiran nya buyar. Secara refleks ia menengok ke belakang tubuh nya untuk melihat siapa yang mengagetkan nya. Senyuman nakal datang dari pria berotot besar dan berambut pirang.

"Youngwoon Hyung! Kau mengangetkan ku saja! Haah…" Changmin menghela napas panjang dari mulutnya untuk mengatur detak jantung yang mulai tak beraturan.

"Kau selalu saja melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri… Itu sangat mengerikan." ucap Kim Youngwoon, sang drummer hebat yang di miliki Revolt. Tanpa meminta maaf ia langsung melangkah ke cermin dan melihat raut wajah nya. Mungkin ia berpendapat bahwa dirinya lah yang paling tua, dan ia bebas menjahili dongsaeng nya tanpa harus meminta maaf.

"Lalu siapa lelaki yang menemui mu kemarin?" tanya seorang laki-laki lagi yang baru saja masuk di ruang ganti itu menyusul Youngwoon. Tubuh nya tegap dan mata nya sungguh mempesona. Ia langsung menggeser posisi duduk Minho di sofa hitam.

"Sia—? Ah, dia… Dia fans ku. Kenapa Donghae Hyung?" tanya Changmin menyenderkan punggung nya di kursi yang begitu nyaman. Mata nya terpejam sesaat setelah ia menatap Donghae cukup lama. Sebuah senyuman kecil keluar di bibir Donghae. "Tidak. Hanya saja dia sangat beruntung bisa menemui kau. Bukankah itu suatu keajaiban? Changmin-ah, kau ini vokalis hebat… mana mungkin ia sengaja menerobos penjagaan ketat dari _security_…"

"Ya. Dan lagi, ia adalah seorang fans laki-laki! Apa itu tidak aneh?" sambung Youngwoon tiba-tiba, sembari duduk di meja rias.

Changmin sebenar nya berada dalam posisi terpojok. Namun tetap saja ia bersikap tenang dan santai menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menjerumus ke arah 'apakah kau seorang gay?' Justru ia menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada tanpa merubah posisi duduk nya.

"Dia sangat menarik. Seperti nya dia teriak paling histeris dari yang lain. Lagipula dia juga sudah aku anggap adik sendiri…" jawaban Changmin yang cukup mengambang untuk dipikir secara logis lagi bagi para personel yang lain.

Untunglah pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain segera terhenti ketika sang manager membuka pintu ruang ganti, untuk menyuruh mereka kembali menghibur penonton di acara Mnet M! Countdown.

"Wah… kau beruntung sekali! Lalu… kau bilang tidak kalau aku kakak mu?" ucap Jaejoong penuh harap. Adik kandung nya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia mengerutkan kening nya dan menjawab.

"Untuk apa? Agar dia bisa bilang 'oh… Kim Jaejoong model itu ya? Kau adik nya? Wah hebat sekali bisa memiliki kakak supermodel seperti dia!'"

"Kalau sudah seperti itu kau bisa bangga kan?" Jaejoong menggoda adik nya lagi.

Junsu tertawa mendengar jawaban kakak nya. Tapi tawa nya tak berlangsung lama. Dia masih teringat tentang masalah kemarin malam dan tadi pagi yang membuat dada nya sesak. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya melihat Junsu yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hm… Aniyo~"

"Oh, ayolah. Apa aku tidak cukup meyakinkan untuk menjaga rahasia mu?" pinta Jaejoong memegang tangan adiknya.

"Kau pasti tahu sendiri. Soal Yoochun-i…"

Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari hidung Jaejoong. Dia menatap ke bawah dan mengangguk perlahan. Dia sering menjadi tempat curhat adik nya itu. Sekilas senyuman ia berikan pada Junsu sebelum berkata, "pasti dia cemburu pada Changmin kan?"

"Tidak hanya itu…" kata Junsu lagi, menahan air mata nya untuk tidak meleleh ke pipi nya.

"Aku tahu. Pasti Yoochun dan Im Yoona membuat mu panas, kan?"

"Bukan. Dengan Yuri. Kwon Yuri." sanggah Junsu memalingkan wajah nya.

"Yuri? Bukankah ia dengan Yoona?" Jaejoong tampak kebingungan.

"Mereka sudah putus tiga hari yang lalu."

Jaejoong menganga tak percaya mendengar jawaban adik nya yang tak berhasil membendung air mata nya. Sebah isakan menggema ke seluruh ruangan apartemen. Model tersebut mengeluarkan saputangan dan menghapus air mata Junsu. "Sudahlah. Biarlah Park Yoochun puas dengan keinginan nya sendiri. Dia juga masih mencintai mu…"

"Tidak! Akhir-akhir ini dia sering membentakku dan terus mengawasi ku jika aku sedang memegang ponsel ku. Dia pikir aku sedang berhubungan dengan Changmin. Itu yang nama nya cinta?"

"Ya!" sergah Jaejoong akhir nya sedikit membentak adik nya. Mata nya memandang Junsu yang terkejut mendengar bentakkan itu. "Dia mencintai mu… Percayalah." kata Jaejoong melirih.

"Ma-maaf sudah menunggu, Changmin-ah…" ucap Junsu tersenyum kaku melihat Changmin yang sedang duduk di bawah tenda kedai kopi Jjangnam. Mata nya seolah tersenyum menyambut Junsu yang masih malu-malu duduk di samping nya. Junsu bisa melihat mata Changmin tersebut meskipun lelaki tersebut menggunakan kacamata hitam dan topi NIKE putih nya untuk menghindari perhatian orang di sekitar nya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Tidak ada, Junsu _ssi_. Aku hanya akn mengajak mu ke suatu tempat."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Junsu, vokalis Revolt itu langsung menggenggam tangan Junsu dan menarik nya menuju mobil hitam metalik milik nya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Otak Junsu mulai berputar, dia tak mengerti maksud Changmin. Akan dibawa kemana dia? Junsu tahu benar Changmin adalah orang yang baik dan berpendidikan. Tidak. Changmin tidak akan melakukan apapun pada nya.

Changmin menginjak gas mobil nya dan memindahkan gigi pertama nya. Namja di sebelah nya berkali-kali menelan ludah nya dan mengatur pernapasan nya yang berat. Mata nya melirik Changmin yang tidak melepas kacamata hitam nya. "Kau tidak perlu kuatir… Aku tidak akan membawa mu ke tempat yang gelap. Aku akan membawa mu ke tempat yang sepi."

_Bukan tempat yang gelap, tapi tempat yang sepi? Oh, tidak. Aku mengidolakan orang yang salah. _Pikiran Junsu semakin kalut. Dentuman jantung nya mulai mencepat, begitu pun dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di pelipis nya.

"A-a… Ap—"

"Kau pantas menjadi orang pertama yang datang kesana bersama ku." potong Changmin yang melirik Junsu sekilas dan tersenyum manis.

"…" tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Junsu. Mata nya terus bergetar melihat jalanan yang terasa sangat kosong dan lengang.

Belokan terakhir. Jalanan sudah mulai mengecil. Pepohonan mulai menyambut kedatangan mereka. Changmin memberhentikan mobil nya tepat di bawah salah satu pohon _maple_ yang masih rimbun. Junsu menghembuskan napas nya dan menatap wajah Changmin yang tampak tersenyum kecil memandang jauh ke depan.

"Changmin-ah… Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" teriak nya menggenggam erat celana jeans coklat nya. Lagi-lagi jawaban yang jelas tidak lelaki itu berikan pada Junsu yang mulai menggemas. Ia justru melepas kacamata nya dan turun dari mobil.

Langkah tegap nya menyusuri dedaunan yang mulai rontok di tanah. Tangan kekar nya lagi-lagi menarik Junsu yang tak tahu apa-apa. Berkali-kali Junsu memanggil nama idola nya itu, namun orang yang disebut itu selalu tak mengacuhkan nya.

Sebuah tiang besar serta patung malaikat yang sudah usang dan tak terurus menyambut langkah mereka. Changmin terus berjalan dengan cepat sampai akhir nya mereka menemukan sebuah tanah hijau yang sangat luas. Disana tertanam beberapa onggok batu yang terukir dengan halus. Desahan angin sore yang begitu sunyi bernyanyi mengiringi kedatangan kedua namja itu.

"Ma-makam?" tanya Junsu masih tak percaya.

Changmin membalikkan tubuh nya dan memandang Junsu yang mengerutkan kening.

"Ya. Makam."

Kaki Changmin kembali melangkah menuju salah satu dari banyak nisan yang ada di situ. Kini tanpa harus ia tarik, Junsu sudah mengikuti nya dari belakang.

"Maaf. Apa ada keluarga mu yang meninggal?" tanya nya masih keheranan.

"Bukan…"

Changmin berhenti di salah satu nisan yang masih cantik dan terhias dengan buket bunga mawar putih. Nisan yang berwarna abu-abu keperakan membuat mata nya sayu dan berlinang, namun air mata nya tak terjatuh. Tertulis: _Disini terbaring dengan damai. Kim Kibum._

"Kim Kibum?"

"Ya…" ucap Changmin tersenyum dan meletakkan lutut nya ke tanah dan membelai nisan indah itu. "Dia Kibum. Dulu sebelum ia meninggal, lelaki ini kekasih ku…"

"Lelaki?" pekik Junsu tak percaya. Sang superstar itu menoleh dan berdiri di hadapan nya dan menentuh kedua pundak nya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini…"

"Ja-jadi kau selama ini menyembunyikan ini semua? Lalu a-apa ada hubungan nya dengan kau tak mau meminum minuman lain selain susu dan air putih dengan hal ini?" tanya Junsu berhati-hati agar ucapan nya tidak membuat Changmin marah.

Lelaki di hadapan Junsu tersebut kembali menghembuskan napas panjang utuk merasakan kehadiran Kibum di pikiran nya. Mata nya menghadap ke langit yang mulai memudarkan warna biru nya. Serta burung-burung gagak yang kembali bertengger pada cagak di sekitar pintu masuk kuburan.

"Dia menginginkan ku untuk melakukan suatu hal sebelum ia pergi untuk melanjutkan studi nya di Amerika…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**#Flashback Begins:**_

"Aku mau kau menepati janji yang akan kuberikan…" ucap namja berkerudung jaket hitam dan melayangkan senyum nya pada Changmin. Ia menenteng tas serta koper seraya berdiri di samping pintu keberangkatan pesawat.

"Apa pun akan kulakukan…" sebuah kata-kata yang membuat laki-laki di hadapan Changmin itu tesenyum berseri-seri. Mata bening polos nya melihat dalam-dalam wajah Changmin. "Jagalah kesehatan mu. Jangan minum minuman yang membuat mu sakit. Banyaklah minum susu dan air putih, juga makan lah makanan yang berserat…" ucap nya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, Dokter Kibum… Aku akan menuruti nasehat mu."

Mereka berdua tertawa sejenak sebelum akhir nya Kibum meninggalkan Changmin menuju pesawat yang akan menerbangkan nya ke Amerika.

_**#Flashback Ended **_

"Entah dosa apa yang pernah ia lakukan… Saat aku mendengar berita di televisi, pesawat nya tergelincir oleh salju tebal dan terbakar saat tiba di bandara Los Angeles." ungkap Changmin menjilat bibir nya yang kering dan menengok kembali pada batu nisan mantan kekasih nya.

Junsu merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang sakit dalam diri nya, meskipun hal itu belum pernah ia rasakan sebelum nya. Mulut nya mulai angkat bicara lagi, "jadi… apakah dia adalah siswa jurusan kedokteran?"

Changmin kembali tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk kecil. "Dia juga setahun lebih tua dari ku…"

"Aku turut bersedih, Changmin-ah…"

Mata Changmin kembali pada wajah Junsu yang terus hanyut dalam suasana sendu itu. Mungkin beberapa detik lelaki itu tidak menyadari diri nya terus dipandandi oleh sesosok laki-laki jangkung di depannya. "Tapi itu mungkin sudah lama berlalu. Dua tahun sangat cepat terlewati, kan?" senyum Changmin kembali menghiasi wajah tampan nya.

"Ya…" jawaban singkat muncul dari Junsu yang menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa menemukan pengganti nya. Dia memiliki mata yang sama jernih nya dengan Kibum, senyuman yang bisa membuat ku juga ingin tersenyum…" Changmin tak melepaskan pandangan nya pada Junsu. Akhir nya lelaki di depan nya menyadari kalau ia terus mendapat kan hal yang tidak semua Revolution dapatkan, tatapan dalam seorang Shim Changmin, sang leader.

"Kau, Junsu Hyung…"

_Yunho tersenyum melihat mata indah Jaejoong ketika ia beradu pandang dengan nya. Tak seperti sifat Jaejoong seperti biasa—yang selalu tak peduli padanya—namja itu juga tersenyum dan menaikkan alis nya. "Yunho? Ada apa?"_

"_Hm… Tidak apa-apa." kata Yunho sambil berlalu dan menaiki motor _thrill_ nya dan menjauh dari hadapan Jaejoong._

_Mustahil, kaki Jaejoong tak dapat ia gerakkan sama sekali untuk mengejar lelaki itu. Mulut nya bahkan terasa kaku untuk mengatakan 'tolong jangan pergi dari ku!'_

_Semua hilang. Dia menghilang dari mata sang model. Kenapa dada nya terasa sesak? Kenapa juga ia menangisi orang yang selalu dibuat nya kesal berbagai cara ia gunakan, ia mencoba untuk melebarkan rahang nya untuk berteriak sekencang-kencang nya._

"Yunho-ah! Jangan pergi! AKU MENCINTAI MU!" lengking Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur nya dengan posisi terduduk, disertai peluh yang mengucur deras membasahi bantal nya.

KREEEEEK…

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Tolong katakan itu sekali lagi…" ucap Yunho dengan mimik wajah serius nya.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh keringat berlari dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju seorang yang ia lihat dalam mimpi nya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengan nya di punggung Yunho dan menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Yunho yang terkejut. Akhir nya Yunho menutup mata nya dan menyeka peluh Jaejoong yang ada di leher lelaki itu tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Jaejoong terus meng eksplorasi kan lidah nya pada Yunho yang juga menggerakkan milik nya. Desahan Jaejoong terus keluar dari dalam diri nya.

"Jaejoong _ssi_? Kau—"

"Aku mencintai mu, Yunho-a! Apa kurang jelas?" bentak Jaejoong seperti biasa tanpa merubah warna wajah nya menjadi berseri-seri dan tersenyum malu—karena tentu saja Jaejoong bukan orang seperti itu. Yunho justru yang mengawali senyuman untuk tuan nya.

"Yunho-ah… Aku seperti nya harus menarik perkataan ku. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini tak nyaman dengan panggilan _ssi_. Kembalilah dengan memanggilku Jaejoong-I." gumam Jaejoong tanpa ragu-ragu.

Yunho mengelus dahi namja nya dengan lembut, dan memandang mata Jaejoong yang begitu menunjukkan bahwa ia-tidak-pernah-bercanda. Jaejoong sangat yakin, lelaki di depan nya pasti juga mencintai nya. Dia tidak peduli pada publik jika nanti mereka sudah tahu soal ini. Rasa nya ia sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan Yunho. Pelukan yang begitu mendekap, seolah membentengi nya dari semua bahaya.

Yoochun melewati koridor bawah gedung apartemen nya sambil membawa sekantung palstik yang berisi keripik kentang dan coklat kesukaan Junsu. Ia yakin bahwa Junsu akan pulang sebentar lagi dari apartemen Jaejoong yang tak jauh dari apartemen nya dan Junsu.

Begitu panas tubuh nya ketika mata nya menangkap dua orang berjalan dengan begitu mesra. Salah satu nya Junsu yang selalu tersenyum saat memandang lelaki berpenampilan tertutup di sampingnya. Yoochun sudah mengenal lelaki itu, pasti Changmin. Ya, lantas siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki brengsek yang selalu mendekati kekasih nya? Ia menggeram dan menyusul mereka berdua.

Tangan nya menarik baju bagian belakang Changmin, dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras oleh kepalan tangan nya pada wajah Changmin. Lelaki itu terjauh ke lantai koridor. Kacamata hitam dan topi nya tentu terlepas dari tubuh nya. Emosi nya meningkat ketika Junsu mencoba untuk bertanya 'kau tak apa-apa?' pada Changmin dan menyangga pundak Changmin.

"Berani nya kau mencoba berhubungan lagi dengan Junsu! Mau mu apa, eh?" teriak Yoochun yang menggelengar ke semua penjuru ruangan. Aksi nya membuat banyak perhatian disekitar nya.

"Siapa kau… Apa masalah mu?" Changmin kembali berdiri dan menyeringai tepat di depan wajah Yoochun.

Junsu begitu panik dan berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Usaha nya hanya berbuah 'sia-sia' saja. Kata-kata nya tak mereka dengar kan. Junsu mendekatkan tubuh nya pada mereka dan memandang Yoochun yang tak melihat nya. "Aku kekasih nya! Dan kau… Jangan coba-coba mendekati nya lagi!" Yoochun dengan bangga menunjukkan katakata itu pada Changmin yang mendengus.

"Hah? Kekasih? Junsu…" Changmin mengerutkan kening nya dan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Junsu yang memijati kening nya. "Dia…"

"Changmin-ah… Aku belum bilang kalau aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Jadi… kau menolakku karena…"

Sang vokalis merasa dirinya adalah lelaki pecundang yang paling bodoh. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Membalas pukulan dari kekasih Junsu? Membawa pergi Junsu untuk pindah ke apartemen nya? Menampar Junsu? Itu semua terlalu tidak mungkin untuk ia lakukan. Hal yang pasti akan membuat Junsu sungguh akan membenci nya dan keluar dari daftar Revolution karena nya. Hanya pergi dari tempat itu yang ia lakukan. Melangkah menuju ruang lobi dan kembali ke mobil. Suatu hal yang cukup bisa dianggap pencundang bukan? _Ya!_ Gumam nya dalam hati.

_Mungkin aku memang salah… Tidak seharus nya aku meninggalkan Kimbum-i. Maafkan aku Snow White… Maafkan aku. Kalau perlu, hukum aku! _Batin nya lagi.

Pikiran nya begitu rumit dan mata nya pun sama sekali tak tertuju pada jalanan. Ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang amat tinggi. Melewati semua mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di sekitar nya. Ia tak mengacuhkan suara-suara klakson yang menyuruhnya untuk mengemudi dengan kecepatan normal. Seperti orang mabuk, ia menuju jembatan tol yang jauh dari apartemen Junsu dan membelokkan stir nya dengan tajam. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, mobil nya ia sengaja tabrakkan pada pinggir jembatan, hingga menimbulkan sebuah dentuman keras yang mengakibatkan bagian depan mobilnya rusak berat.

Orang-orang di sekitar nya berlarian untuk menolong Changmin yang sudah dalam kondisi terbentur stir dengan sangat keras. Tapi mereka dengan cepat melangkah mundur begitu melihat tangki bensin di mobil Changmin bocor cukup besar. Tak hanya itu, percikan api yang keluar dari bamper depan mobil Changmin. Mereka seolah diperingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi mobil seorang superstar itu akan meledak.

Darah mengucur deras di pelipis nya. Namun ia masih sempat bernapas. Pikiran-pikiran nya masih membayang-bayang dalam otak nya.

_Kibum-i… Aku sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu…_ Pikirnya sembari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum. Darah segar sudah membasahi hampir seluruh wajah nya.

Tepat setelah ia mengembangkan senyuman nya, percikan-percikan api tersebut mengenai genangan bensin disekitar mobil nya. Dengan sangat cepat, api merambat menuju tangki yang masih mengeluarkan sisa-sisa bensin. Tak selang beberapa lama, sebuah ledakan besar dari mobil Changmin menyeruak dengan hebatnya. Membuat mobil nya terbakar dan menerbangkan bagian-bagian kecil dari mobil nya itu. Tubuh Changmin pun ikut terbakar dan ia tewas mengenaskan. 

"Junsu… Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau—" tanya Yoochun yang tak digubris oleh Junsu. Lelaki itu hanya melenggang kesal di hadapan Yoochun menuju kamar apartemen. "Junsu _ssi_…" Yoochun mengejar Junsu dan berhasil menggenggam tangan lelaki itu sekuat-kuat nya. Bujukkan Yoochun tak bisa mengubah _mood_ Junsu saat itu. Tangan kiri nya justru menepis genggaman Yoochun hingga terlepas.

Memasuki ruang tengah apartemen mereka, Yoochun kembali menarik pergelangan tangan kekasih nya. Sekuat tenaga Junsu kembali menghardik dan menggoncang-goncangkan tangan nya.

"Lepaskan, Bodoh!" bentak Junsu.

Lima menit berlalu begitu kaku. Yoochun hanya diam terpaku menatap acara televisi. Tapi saat ia mendengar suatu berita aktual, pandangan nya seakan tak bisa bergerak kemana pun. Sesaat itu juga Junsu keluar dari kamar, tepat di ambang pintu, ia juga terdiam mematung.

'_Terdapat sebuah mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam meledak dikawasan jembatan tol di Seoul. Menurut saksi mata, korban mengemudikan mobil nya dengan kecepatan yang amat tinggi. Ia menabrak trotoar tol dan mengakibatkan tangki bensin nya bocor. Diduga korban adalah seorang vokalis dari band Revolt, Shim Changmin.' _

"I-itu tak mungkin… tidak, tidak… itu salah!" jerit Junsu membuat Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap lelaki itu. Pandangan yang sangat penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Junsu meneteskan airmata nya, begitu perih rasa nya. Lelaki itu jelas bukan Changmin, pikirnya terus menerus.

Yoochun bangkit dari sofa nya dan menghampiri Junsu yang memijati keningnya. Ia membelai pundak Junsu lembut. Namun kekasih nya lagi-lagi menepis tangan Yoochun dan kembali memasuki kamar nya. "Junsu _ssi_…"

"Ini tak akan terjadi jika kau tak membuat nya pergi!" kata Junsu menutup koper nya dan menenteng nya keluar kamar dengan langkah yang begitu cepat. Yoochun lagi-lagi harus mengejar laki-laki tersebut dengan kebingungan. "Junsu _ssi_… Junsu _ssi_ kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Hah… Aku akan pindah ke apartemen Jaejoong!" ucap Junsu menyeringai sadis dengan mata yang memerah. Yoochun berhasil kembali menggenggam tangan Junsu untuk mencegah nya pergi. Kali ini ia sangat kuat hingga Junsu merasa kesakitan.

Ia menarik Junsu yang hampir meraih gagang pintu menuju pelukan nya. Sekuat tenaga pula ia melingkarkan kedua tangan nya pada punggung Junsu yang meneteskan air mata nya lagi untuk kesekian kali nya. "Maafkan aku, Junsu _ssi_. Aku lah yang salah… Secara tak sengaja aku telah membunuh nya. Aku sangat menyesal telah membuat nya… Junsu _ssi_, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Junsu menegakkan kepala nya yang ia sandar kan pada dada Yoochun. Melihat mata Yoochun yang bersungguh-sungguh. Namun mulutnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Junsu _ssi_… Aku minta maaf juga karena aku sudah sangat kasar padamu. Hal itu aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu…"

"Tapi kenapa kau harus membenci Changmin?" teriak Junsu yang mengerang penuh emosi.

"Karena aku tak suka dengan cara nya bicara dengan mu. Dia sangat tidak sopan… Junsu _ssi_, dengar aku. Aku pernah bilang kan kalau aku tidak memiliki seorang idola?" kata Yoochun lagi.

Junsu menatap mata lelaki nya sekali lagi. Ia ingin bertanya 'kenapa' sebelum Yoochun menjawab, "itu karena aku sudah memiliki mu, My Little Princess Boy… Kim Junsu." Yoochun menambah kan dengan kecupan penuh kasih sayang pada bibir Junsu yang basah terkena airmata. Meminta Junsu untuk membuka gigi nya agar lidah nya bisa mengajak lidah milik Junsu untuk menari dengan nya, seolah menghiburnya saat itu. Junsu mengerti, seharus nya ia justru yang harus meminta maaf atas keegoisan nya. Ia tak memikirkan Yoochun sama sekali saat ia sudah bertemu dengan Shim Changmin.

THE END


End file.
